triplete's reunited
by infernal dark-star
Summary: A, B, and C have reunited but Yugi has seemed to loss his emotions.


**I own nothing. If I did I would not be on fanfiction making this. The plot is mine. Do not PM or review to me that this needs detail because I'm terrible at detail's 90% of the time. Flame's will have me flame you back. Beware of loopy dogs.**

**This is A.**

This is B.

_This is C_

Yu-gi-oh/Clover

I wonder if I should go home. I should, but I have grandpa, Anzu, Joey, Tristan, and everyone else. But then again….a clover shall never be happy. I'm becoming sick though. My five ears are almost over. In two days I shall either go back or die.

**Please come back. WE miss you.**

_We truly do miss you. So come back with us._

**Please B. Come back to us.**

Only if C does. If I go back, but I shall not unless we are all together again.

_ I'll go back. I wish to be together with A and B. I wish for all of us to be whole again._

_**So you both will come back? Please. I cannot deal with the pain of being apart.**_

I am sorry A. I forgot you feel our pain as you being the oldest of us.

_When we go back in two days. Shall we reverse B?_

Yes. We are triplets. It only makes sense for us to go back. I am sorry but I must go. They are coming to see me.

**Who.**

Some people I incountered. They are not clovers.

#that is good. I shall see you in two days, back in the cage#

Yes. I look forward to it.

**Come son my siblings, for only we shall understand each other.**

Grandpa. 

Yes Yugi

I am going back

What are you talking about aibuo

I am going back to the cage

what

Bring your voice down . I shall die if I do not return back to the cage.

Die. Hoe would you die

Please stop. You do not know my life or why I must only be with A and C. I am dangurase.

You couldn't harm a fly Yu-

What do you think of my now?

How do you have wings Yugi? Why is tour look changing?

They are normal were i come from, and I am returning so I must call the wizards.

B, it as been a long time sense I have heard from you. Close two 5 tears almost.

Yes it as been 5 years minus two days. My time is almost up so I wish to return to A and C. C is returning to. We wish to be together for all of time for we are the only 3 leaf clovers.

Clovers? Like the one in nature that people pick?

No Yami. I am a person who all five of the generals would have to ban together do defeat and even then they could loss.

What do ya mean Yugi?

A clover is a person, weapon, and so much more. We were born to normal people, but then the project took off. The clover project. The round-up of sorcerores to be branded as a one leaf, two leaf, three leaf, or the most powerful, a four leaf. A,C and me can track two and one leafs. Two can track only one leafs and four loves can track anyone of us. My brothers and me can track each other or speak to each other through a reflective surface.

I did not understand most of that chibi, but I did hear something about brothers.

That is right Bakura.

I didn't know ya had brothers yugi

It is true, I have brothers Ryou. I am the middle born. Born after A but before C. I am the middle triplet. 

Triplets yugi?

Were you not lisoning to me at all Anzu? I have 2 brothers. We were born within a hour of each other and we look the same. Now, please move away. I am going to warp myself to were C is.

Aibuo, you will take us with. I will not have you going off somewhere without me.

Us too.

I will not like it if you can come but it is up to the wizards. Let me connect to them again.

B. this is the second time today that you have contacted us. Is something wrong?

Some people here wish to come with. Do they have clearence to come with me?

… I see no troble with it. Now, when are you warping in?

soon. Is that a problem?

No, but A is-

**B, are you coming yet? I can hear you but you are so far away. Please, please warp in now.**

I am coming A, but some people wish to meet you and C. will you harm them?

**Have they harmed you B?**

No. they have never harmed me for real.

**Then I am not bothered with it, but we should ask C what he thinks.**

_#Brothers, what is it?#_

C. the generals have decided to let us bring people in if we wish. What do you think?

…_.no._

What do you mean 'no'. yugi Is our friend. We should meet his brothers and see where he lives.

_The cage is ours. No-one else is let in. Not even the wizards._

**I believe C is right B. they may not come in the cage but they can see it from the doors.**

_Yes, that is good. I am teleporting in A. Please move off to the side._

**Yes C.**

See you soon, A, C. Good-bye.

Yugi, what do mean warping?

A, C and me an ability each that transports us in different ways. A unravels then re-ravels in the place he wants to be. C goes through wires and I can warp myself and others through ant material as long as I know what it is.

So you can perform magic?

In a way, yes. Now please grab hold of me everyone. I will not be coming back.

Aibuo, of course you are coming back with us.

No Yami. I shall be staying with my brothers. Now please let us go. Your clothing needs shall be taken care of when we get there. Now let us go.

Yugi, how does this

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AAAAAA!

Please stop screaming.

NNNOOO!

If you keep screaming Anzu I will drop you off right here and this sector is not for civilons of any kind. You will be killed here without a second thought.

Please warp us someplace else Yugi, please. I don't want to die!

Death can set you free, but I shall continue.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Where are we Aibuo.

Outside the cage.

It's beautiful Yugi.

And full of gems. Can i.

**No. These gems are for my brothers and me. Not for outsiders who do not understand.**

_B. it is joyful to see you again_.

As it is joyful to see both of you with real eyes instead of through a reflective suface.

**Come and reverse yourself B. C has already reversed, we just need you to reverse to be complete.**

Yugi, why ya glowing

Your different chibi. Is this what you look right.

Yes Bakura. I suspect that the illusion the wizards placed on me cracked when I used my warp to get here, then fallen in the presence of A and C.

_Of course it did B. A+B+C=9 leaves. Together forever_

_A, B… I meet the four leaf._

**A four leaf. I suppose it would existe.**

_Had._

Had?

_Yes. She destroyed herself and fairy park just 13 days ago._

13 days is all of us put together, 3+3+3+4=13.

**13 is a terrible number. After all, we are cursed to never age because together we are 9.**

_So she was cursed to never love with her number._

A sad fate for she liked the ex-op.

**How sad…come in brothers, come in. I wish to hug you both. It has been so long sense we have seen eachother proberly.**

It has been A. I am sorry that I left you here all alone.

_As am i._

**Thank you. Never leave without each other, all three of us again. No please B, introduce your…Friends.**

I'll have you know punk, we are Yugi's best buds.

I did not ask for 'buds'. I was happy with my games and being left alone by everyone but you all had to destroy that didn't you.

Aibuo, you were alone and sad.

Of course I was alone and sad. My brothers, who I have always been with where away from me. How can I not be sad from that. 

The kids got a point. i'm sad and alone and I'm alone and I have ryuo.

Thank you Bakura, at least someone understands the pain.

Of course. To not be able to return to your home and family because of something is painful, no matter who you are.

Aibuo, I am still older then you, so you will lison to me. We are going kome right-

**Are you going to take our brother away from us. I would not try that.**

A,C, calm down. He is younger than us by 539 years.

What are you three doing. Time is almost up. Get in the cage.

**Yes generals.**

_Very well._

As you say. Have a nice life everyone, without me. 

The cage is being transporting to another, different area and they are being transported back to our part of the world.

What! I will not-

Quite. You have no power here. You are all forieners here with no legal papers to let us know who you are.

What about refugee?

WE do not do refugee's anymore. War is close again so we need to keep all forieners out till negotions are final. Now A, B, C, please transport them back then we shall teleport the cage to elsewhere.

**Very well. Have a short life.**

Do not remember me for it will do you no good.

_Good-bye. I am sorry you did not have time for tea._

Good. Now, C what did you think of your time outside?

_It was strange wizard. Unlike were everything is for us in the cage nothing outside was even remotely for me. i…did not like that._

I see. What about you B?

It was strange. Unlike here, were everything dimes or goes out at night nothing but indivusual lights of objects only go out. All the lights stayed on at all times and the niose never creased to end. Also the lights were for seeing, not for fun. There were no kill bots walking around to keep people out or virtulizers in every building. Money was not regulated and people were rude and too, I don't know there. There was no peace of quite even for a second.

Oh, and you were so looking forward to being outside, but A, do you wish to go out to?

**No. I have my brothers and that is all that I need to be happy.**

Good-bye then three leaves. Please find joy in the view of the new location. You can see the ocean here.

**Good bye wizards.**

Don't come back for a while,

_Because this is our paridice._

Yes. Yes

…He is gone.

_Wonderful._

**It is only us now.**

AS it should be to begin with.

**Yes, for we are triplets**

And will be together forever…

_What is it B?_

**Yes. Why are you sad?**

I will miss real animals but they were annoying like people. So I will

Loss this sadness soon.

**Miss something?**

A, it is like when C and me leaft . That feeling you felt was loneliness, or as some call it sadness.

**That feeling. I do not like it. How can I keep it away?**

Easy. We never part, ever. For as long as we are together we sall never feel loneliness again.

**Good.**

_Brothers… let's go to sleep. It has been a long day for all of us._


End file.
